Breaking the Ice
by AHipsterWithoutAName
Summary: Juvia is surprized when Gray actually invites her to do something, just the two of them. but Juvia has a bit of a problem... GrayxJuvia. rated M for possible lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Feet

Authors Notes: Just something that was absolutely stuck in my head for the longest time and I just had to put it down on paper- er, computer…internet thingy- WHATEVER! Please Review and Favourite ^^"

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Well, if I did do you think I'd really be writing fan fiction in my free time?

OoOoOoO

Chapter one: Cold Feet

"W-what?"

I said, completely surprised by what the ice mage before me had said. The one guy in this entire guild that I wanted to notice me finally did.

"Well, do you Juvia?"

He asked again as he leaned himself against the wall beside the bar. Unusually, he was dressed up in a white dress shirt and a neat pair of jeans, Not that I was complaining. As a matter of fact, I liked the view. I shook my head as I looking back up at the mage who still had his eyes fixed on me, his usual calm and cool expression. I had to answer fast, but I had a hard enough time piecing the words together in my head in order to answer.

"Well, I mean…it's just that…"

for the life of me I could barely fathom something to even call a sentence. I couldn't tell him that I had never done "it" before, then again, I couldn't just stay silent.

"Well, I guess I could ask Lucy instead"

Said Gray as he started to walk away. There was NO way I was going to lose the guy I loved so much to Lucy of all people. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to look back at me. I just had to act on instinct, I had to spit it out.

"I'd l-love to go ice skating with you Gray-san!"

Nearly half the guide looked over at the two of us, gray had a look of slight embarrassment on his face, yet somehow, it seemed he was happy that I had stopped him.

"Well then, shall we go now?"

He said as he started on his way past our fellow guild members, I was still verbally yelling at myself for being so direct about it, I had almost not noticed that Gray still had a firm grip on my left hand. He led me out of the alcohol saturated guild and out into the streets. It had suddenly dawned on me that it was the middle of summer, how exactly did he plan on ice skating when there…wasn't any ice to skate on.

"Um, Gray-sam-"

before I could even ask him what he had planned, he was already leading me down the center of the road.

"Just trust me, alright?"

he said as he looked at me over his shoulder. Even from this far away, I could still feel his ice cold breathe against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine, not that his warm expression didn't do that to me already, it just felt…great~!

I just couldn't help myself. I rushed forward quickly and clanged to his left arm. He didn't seem to mind much at all, still keeping a cool demeanour about him. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder as I leaned into him a little as we walked down by the park. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed we were even in the park until gray came to a halt.

"Gray, you never did answer my question, how exactly do u plan-"

he cut me off once again as he started walking towards the large lake directly in in the center. An old, traditional styled stone bridge arching across it to complete a walkway across the park. Now I realized exactly what he had in mind.

"Get it yet?"

he said as he placed a hand gently on the surface of the water. I could barely answer as I watched the water slowly freeze over until it was completely solid. To think that gray had all this planned from the start.

As I realized that we were getting closer and closer to skating I tensed up a little, I still hadn't told him that I didn't know how to skate. I just had to go with my gut again, just say what I want without thinking. For whatever reason it seemed to be the only way I could manage to get any words out in front of him. There was just something about gray that made my heart feel like it was about to burst right out of my chest

"G-gray…?"I said as gray stood up again. He looked at me curiously, seeming deeply interested in what I was going to say. "I…I don't know how to skate"

I said, immediately looking away from him. I felt too embarrassed to even show my face to him right now. But what happened next completely shocked me, I felt his hands slowly and gently grip mine, his cold touch causing me to shiver. Both from the cold and from the surprise of it all. I turned my head back slowly towards him, finally making eye contact with him once again.

His stare had almost the opposite effect on me, it felt as if I was being filled with this raw energy that just warmed me up from head to toe. At this time I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not, but I just didn't even care anymore if he saw it anymore. If anything, I wanted him to look at me, and only me.

"Well, that just means I get to teach ya now don't I?"

As he said that, I felt myself lift up off the ground, or so I thought. I looked down at my feet, only to see both of our feet were now covered in what seemed to be crystal ice skates.

"W-wow, they're beautiful!" I said as I looked back up at him, smiling cheerfully. He didn't respond to the compliment, but instead had lead me onto the frozen lake slowly. I held onto his hands tightly as I took my first step onto the ice. At first I wobbled a little, but soon, got my balance.

It was like I was on a cloud, that cloud was cloud nine! I smiled happily as he lead me further out onto the frozen lake.

"just keep your eyes dead ahead, don't focus on anything else but me, alright?" gray said, his demeanour changed from his usual, blank expression to a more inviting one. I did just as he said, keeping my eyes fixed on the man in front of me. Like any other great moment in fairy tail, it has to come to an abrupt close. I just didn't realize how severe it would be.

Suddenly, I heard Natsu's voice, getting closer and closer till I could hear it loud and clear say "Graaaaaaaaay!" before feeling an intense heat wash over me. It wasn't until a moment later that I noticed my clothes had caught on fire!

Gray was too preoccupied with Natsu's "sneak attack" to notice. I acted fast and ran my now water-formed arms across my clothes, soaking them completely. It had been too late, my clothes were burnt to pieces, holes rattling every inch of them. I blushed quite brightly as I looked back at the squabble, grey had easily taken care of the Natsu who was now laying on the ice, trying to catch his breathe. Gray was looking right back at me, surprisingly, his face had lit up like the fourth of July. He slid back over to me, undoing his shirt in the process.

It was a sight to behold no matter how many times I had seen him strip in the guild, it still made me swoon to see gray without a shirt. His sculpted body and his pale skin making him look as if he were truly a work of art. He handed me his dress shirt, averting his eyes as he did.

"here, wear this…" he said, his face still showing traces of red, contrasting with his white skin. "I'll let ya borrow it until we get to your house, ok?"

"m-m-m-my h-house with G-gray-sama?" It was so hard to hold in both my excitement and my embarrassment. I mean, Gray? Coming to my house? Offering me his shirt? It was just too perfect a day! I gladly accepted his shirt and quickly put it on, buttoning up every single button. The shirt was quite loose on me, feeling more like I was wearing short dress since it down past my thighs. Knowing that it was Gray's just added to my excitement. I could feel his strong, masculine scent just washing over me, making me feel all warm inside. I was so distracted by it that I almost forgot to answer.

"W-well, we should get going then, huh?" said gray as he offered me his hand again, to which I quickly grabbed onto. He escorted me back to the edge of the lake, just before he did something that caught me off guard. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me back solid ground. He snapped his fingers and almost instantly, the exotic looking skates he had made had turned to snow and fell to the ground.

"impressive…" I said, trying to act composed despite the situation, Gray was actually carrying me in his strong, comforting arms. I had always pictured him doing this but I had never thought it would ever happen in my wildest dreams. NOW I was on cloud nine, I nuzzled my head against Gray's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I sat up, looking around, there was no way it could be true. I quickly sat up from the bed and looked around curiously. At first, I thought that the entire day had just been a dream, at least until I noticed I was still wearing gray's shirt. As I continued to look around and gain my full consciousness, soon realizing that I wasn't even in my room.

"I see that you're finally awake" said gray as he walked into the bedroom, carrying a warm cup of tea in his hands. "you fell asleep so I brought you back to my house, hope ya don't mind."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, handing me the cup that I quickly accepted. I could hardly speak, I could barely get past the fact that I was laying half naked in Gray's bed. I took an deep inhale of the tea, the smell easing my nerves. I took a sip of it before resting the cup in my lap, holding onto it with both hands.

"I'm so so sorry I caused you so much trouble!" I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep. I was so embarrassed that I could barely make eye contact with him. Despite everything that had happened up until now, I couldn't let a moment like this slip through the cracks. I had to have him, to make him mine and only mine.

"Well, I guess you want your shirt back, right?" I said, trying to be as welcoming and seductive as possible. I pushed my chest out slightly as I looked back at him, a light shade of red spread across my face as I flashed a devious smile. "I'm just SO tired, I guess you'll have to take it off for me~"

Not only was I astounded with myself, but also with Gray's reaction. Instead of ignoring my flirtatious words, his hands moved over to the first button of my first, going at an unbearably suspenseful pace, with each button he undid, our faces got closer and closer, till they were only inches away, his eyes still fixed on the buttons of the shirt. I could see it, for once, he was the one that was wavering to control himself, I just couldn't take it any longer. I gripped one of his hands by the wrist and brought it up to my cheek, leaning into his cold touch, finally, his eyes were fixed on my face.

"Gray…I love you, I always have." the room fell completely silent for a moment and Gray's face had turned to the warm smile that I had always loved, it made my heart race that he was directing such a sweet expression to me, and only me. The inches between us seemed to become less and less with every second. I set the cup of tea down on the nightstand and before I knew it, my first kiss~.

OoOoOoO

There ya go. I was thinking I'd write a second chapter…but it'd probably be a lemon…shall I?


	2. Chapter 2: Hail Storm

Author's Notes: Alright! It's finally time! Chapter two! I know people have been asking for it so here it is. Hope you enjoy it all u fan girls and boys out there ^^

P.S. Changing to a third person perspective from here on out, it makes it so much easier

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't, if I did, I'm sure there'd be more gray then natsu, lol

OoOoOoO

All these thoughts flew through her head all at once, it was just so sudden, it had hit her like like a ton of bricks, she wanted him for so long, and now that it was actually happening, she just couldn't believe it. Gray was sitting in bed with her, kissing her. Slowly broke away from him as she looked him into his eyes, usually, his gaze felt so cold but now, there was a twinkle of warmth in them that just sent shivers up and down her body which was now minus one shirt. She quickly covered herself, something inside her not wanting him to see her that way just yet.

"G-gray…Juvia uh…Juvi-" Before her words could escape her trembling lips, his own were pressing up against them again in another kiss.

"Relax, I know how you feel, I'm just as new to this as you are" he said calmly, hiding his own insecurity about this as he spoke. He steadied himself a little as he leaned in more, crawling over top of her.

"B-but, I've never even done…this" *she looked away from him, resting her head on the pillow, not so much as moving her arms from her chest. It was just so quick, in a split second she had gone from his friend to laying underneath his well chiselled body. She pushed the bangs away from his eyes, keeping her other hand secure to her chest, looking up at him with an uncertain gaze. She had been so certain that this is what she wanted, why now was she having seconds thoughts?

"it's ok if you don't, I want to make you as comfortable around me as possible." he said, flashing a warm, settling smile. That combined with his comforting words finally made her reach her final decision. She WAS going to make him her own, no matter what.

"n-no! Juvia wants to, very much!" she couldn't help but blush at her own words. This couldn't be happening, this moment was just too perfect, like something straight out of a romance novel.

"This just has to be real, this day has been too great not to be one" she thought as she hesitantly moved her arms away from her body and around her future lovers shoulders. Leaving herself for the world to see.

"Juvia's wanted this, more then you know…" she said, hiding her minor discomfort, not wanting to seem embarrassed in front of her Gray-sama. He moved himself into a more desirable position, spreading her legs out with his own, supporting himself above her with his arm, still looking down at her and slowly moving in for another kiss. This one was different, it felt wonderful, passionate, rough. She didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden but she didn't care at this point, being swept away in the bliss of the whole situation.

They both paused for a moment, practically undressing each other with their eyes before moving onto the real thing, scattering what was left of their clothes a messy pile on the floor. This was it, the moment she was waiting for, more eager for it then ever.

"You nervous?" He asked, just as red as she was. All she could do was nod, words couldn't explain how happy she was at this very moment. As she nodded, he positioned himself at her opening, pausing for a moment to give her a soft kiss. "this might hurt a little…" he said as she braced herself for it, holding him tightly, resting her head into his shoulder as he plunged himself inside her.

She nuzzles her head into his neck as the pain washed over her as he slowly started to thrust in and out slowly. "don't worry, the pain will be over soon…" *she whispered in her ear, one of his hands moving to her back to support her more.

After a few more minutes of his slow, rhythmic thrusts into her, the pain slowly rippled away, leading to wave after wave of pleasure swelling up inside her. She kissed him deeply, her hands moving along his smooth, pale skin, a signal from her that she was beginning to enjoy his continuous assault on her hole.

He responded to her soft caresses with more speed, now pounding into her with more force.

"Oh Gray~! Don't you dare stop~!" she practically screamed, holding onto him tightly, resting her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, focusing on his pace, biting her bottom lip, getting and closer to her climax. He could feel himself getting closer to his own release as well but he just had to keep going his all his might, thinking of her more.

"Oh! G-Gray-sama~!" her limit had finally been reached as she finally felt herself release all of his member. She slowly felt her bliss turn to a pounding water, causing her to arch her back. He wasn't done just yet as he rolled the two of them over so that she was now laying over top of him. He gripped her hips as he continued his final assault, feeling his breaking point quickly approaching.

"Oh Juvia, I'm coming! *he grunted as he felt himself practically explode inside of her, finally coming to a slow and steady stop before the two of them collapsed, exhausted from their experience.

"You belong to Juvia now~" *she said contently, hugging him tightly as she layed over top of him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly return to a steady pace.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" he said quietly, kissing her forehead softly as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Well, there it is, I hope your all happy with it ^^

This is the end, but I'm hoping to make a sequel to this story for sometime in the future, a few years after this.

Hope you enjoyed. Rate and Review. Thanks for Reading


End file.
